1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an adjusting member of a position of a center of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, image processing apparatuses each having at least two or more functions of a printer, a copying apparatus, a facsimile apparatus, a scanner, and the like have been provided. For example, an MFP (Multi Function Printer) as one of those image processing apparatuses has the function of the printer and the function of the scanner.
In the MFP in which an image reading unit as a second image processing unit having the scanner function is arranged over an image forming apparatus as a first image processing unit having the printer function, when the image forming apparatus is operated, since it is necessary to open the image reading unit, the image reading unit is opened by a predetermined angle (about 30° to 45°).
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a conventional MFP.
In the diagram, reference numeral 11 denotes an image forming apparatus as a first image processing unit having the printer function; 21 a sheet; 12 a sheet cassette for enclosing the sheets 21; 13 a feed roller which is arranged at a position adjacent to a front edge of the sheet cassette 12 and separates and supplies the sheets 21 one by one; 14 a conveying roller which is arranged on a downstream side of the feed roller 13 in the conveying direction of the sheet 21 and conveys the supplied sheet 21; 15 a sensor for detecting a front edge of the sheet 21 which is conveyed; 16 an image forming unit which is constructed by photosensitive drums and the like and forms a toner image of each color; 31 a transfer unit for sequentially transferring the toner images formed by the image forming unit 16 onto the sheet 21, thereby forming a color toner image; 17 a fixing unit for fixing the color toner image onto the sheet 21, thereby forming a color image; 18 a top cover which is closably arranged so that it can freely swing around a rotational fulcrum 19; and 22 an image reading apparatus which is arranged over the top cover 18 and functions as a second image processing unit having the scanner function. The MFP is constructed by the image forming apparatus 11 and the image reading apparatus 22.
In the image forming apparatus 11 with the above construction, when image data is transmitted from a host computer (not shown), a control unit (not shown) allows the feed roller 13 to rotate so as to pick up and feed the sheets 21 one by one from the sheet cassette 12, thereby conveying the sheet 21 by the conveying roller 14 to a position between the image forming unit 16 and the transfer unit 31. The control unit allows the transfer unit 31 to sequentially transfer the toner images of the respective colors formed by the image forming unit 16 onto the sheet 21, thereby forming the color toner image. The control unit further allows the fixing unit 17 to fix the color toner image onto the sheet 21, thereby forming the color image. After that, the sheet 21 is ejected onto a stacker formed by the top cover 18.
In the case where an image formed on a predetermined sheet as original paper is copied onto another sheet 21, the image reading apparatus 22 reads the image and transmits data of the read image, that is, image data to the image forming apparatus 11. In the image forming apparatus 11, when the image data is transmitted, the control unit forms the color image in the foregoing procedure. Therefore, the same image as the image which has been read by the image reading apparatus 22 can be formed.
However, since the top cover 18 can be opened only by an angle within the range of about 30° to 45° in the above conventional MFP, in the case where the maintenance of the image forming apparatus 11 is made, for example, there is such a problem that the operability deteriorates when a sheet jam on a medium conveying path is eliminated or consumables such as image forming unit 16, fixing unit 17, or the like are exchanged.